ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:OOC . Generelle Diskussion/@comment-26810586-20161030221052
_____________________________________________________ Ich kann dazu zwar ehrlich gesagt nicht viel sagen, da ich noch nicht allzu lange dabei bin, jedoch sind diese geschriebenen Worte es wert, einmal darüber nachzudenken und gegebenenfalls zu antworten. Zum einen zum Punkt Konflikt-RP, womit ich persönlich mal selber anderswo Probleme hatte... . Ich will jetzt nicht sagen, man sollte dies völlig weglassen, aber man sollte sich im klaren sein, wen man dort hineinzieht und/oder was man damit stört oder gar zerstört. Ansonsten klingt das alles ja wirklich gut. Jeder von uns will ja wie gesagt gutes Rollenspiel in einer funktionierenden Community. Aus diesem Grund merke ich kurz an, dass dieser Text meiner Auffassung nach nur gut gemeint ist und ich hoffe, dass hier auch zivilisiert geantwortet und gegebenenfalls diskutiert wird. Jeder hat schließlich eine eigene Meinung, doch man sollte auch die der anderen respektieren. Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Rey _____________________________________________________ Lana Alles wird gut! - Allyan Ainsworth _____________________________________________________ Wer hebt mich bitte schön auf irgendein Podest? Ich fühl mich manchmal eher als der große Tretball der Community. Ich hab das Wiki erstellt, weil ich gerne so eine Plattform bieten wollte. Den KK bekam ich von einem ANDEREN spieler übertragen weil dieser sich zurückzog und meinte mir könnte man vertrauen das gut weiter zu führen. Ich will auf kein Podest gehoben werden und ich kenne niemanden der das tut. Die Leute haben höchstens Respekt vor meiner Arbeit, worum ich dankbar bin wenn es erkannt wird. - Veemi _____________________________________________________ Hallo auch! Ich wollte zu einigen deiner Aussagen ebenfalls etwas anmerken. Es ist in einer Community nur ganz natürlich das zu manchen Leuten eher aufgesehen wird, weil sie aufgrund ihrer investierten Arbeit eher in den Fokus rücken. Sei es nun weil sie sich stark engagieren, wie z.B mit diesem gepflegten Wiki hier, oder weil sie einfach viel und häufig online sind, sie große und langjährige Projekte aufgebaut haben und so weiter und so fort. So etwas kommt meist einfach mit der Zeit und ist wohl in den seltensten Fällen als eine bewusste Machtsuche begonnen worden. Natürlich finden auch entsprechend manche Veranstaltungen oder Orte mehr Zuspruch, letztlich tendiert man eben dazu die Orte zu besuchen die man kennt und wo man weiß was einen erwartet. Man fühlt sich wohl. Von der Weinstube habe ich z.B noch nichts mitbekommen. Vielleicht ging es im Kalender unter? Vielleicht hast du einfach nicht genug Werbung gemacht? Tatsächlich war mein Eindruck von der Community auch bisher nicht der, dass hier Konflikt RP im Vordergrund steht. Ehrlich gesagt wirkte es auf mich eher so, als ob viele so etwas nicht sonderlich mögen. Das kann natürlich an der Art des Konfliktes liegen und ich verstehe auch das nicht jeder dafür geschaffen ist. Stupides "Ich klatsch dich jetzt um" ist in meinen Augen genauso uninspiriert wie dauerhaftes beschmusen und kicheriges lieb haben. Konflikt ist letztlich immer ein Antrieb und bedeutet nicht nur das man sich einfach angiften oder stumpf prügeln muss. Im Rollenspiel meine ich damit natürlich, das OOC zwischen den Spielern zu jedem Zeitpunkt ein klares, höfliches Verhältnis herrschen sollte ist klar. Wie utopisch das ist, ist mir ebenfalls bewusst. Am Ende sind wir eben alle nur Menschen. Und genau deswegen empfinde ich diese Frage, die noch in jedem MMO und über jede Community gestellt wurde am Ende immer ein wenig zwecklos. Gut gemeint, ohne Frage...aber der Erfahrung nach ändert sich dadurch leider immer nur wenig. Ich stimme dir also schlicht zu: Eine gewisse Grundhöflichkeit ist eigentlich ein Normalzustand, den man unbekannten Spielern gegenüber an den Tag legen sollte. Der Rest ergibt sich mit der Zeit dann hoffentlich ebenfalls :) - Roysa _____________________________________________________ Ich mach' das ganze mal wie üblich und teile deine Punkte auf um seperat darauf eingehen zu können, wenn ich etwas falsch interpretiere, scheut euch nicht mich zu korrigieren. Es macht ja keinen Sinn wenn ich mit Strohmännern argumentiere ohne es selbst zu bemerken. 1. Allgemeines Entsetzen über die RP-Community. Da kann ich nicht viel zu sagen, ist wie immer absolute Interpretationssache und stark davon abhängig mit welchen Leuten man sich umgibt oder wie sensibel man gegenüber fremder Konflikte ist. Persönlich mache ich jedoch keinen Hehl daraus das ich ebenfalls kein großer Fan vom Klima hier bin. Vielleicht aus den selben, vermutlich aber aus anderen Gründen, die hier nichts zu suchen haben. Wie gesagt: Sehr subjektive Einstellung, macht im Grunde nicht viel mehr als Benzin in's Feuer zu kippen. 2. Projekte gehen unter. Leider kann ich auch hier nicht allzu viel konstruktives beitragen, schlußendlich habe ich (bisher) nie ein Projekt auf diesem Server geleitet. Ich denke aber auch hier muss schlußendlich entschieden werden wie hoch der eigene Standard ist. Ich fände interessant wie hier "kläglich gescheitert" definiert wird. Waren absolut keine Kunden dort oder nur unzufriedenstellend wenige? 3. Tavernen-RP. Ich denke es ist kein Geheimnis das Tavernen-RP hier eigentlich das ist, was am meisten stattfindet. Es würde mich auch nicht wundern wenn ein guter Teil der Community ausschließlich zu diesen Terminen RP betreibt. Hier lässt sich nicht viel dran drehen. Das ist halt (leider) einfach so. Das zu verändern würde eine kollektive Bemühung benötigen, die ich der Community schlicht und ergreifend nicht zutraue, wenn ich begutachte wie man sich hier Gegenseitig an's Bein pisst - teilweise wegen den banalsten und lachhaftesten Sachen. 4. Konflikt-RP. Hier wird's spannend, denn meine Erfahrung damit schwankt in die absolut gegensätzliche Richtung. Ich spiele einen Charakter der, von Natur aus, erstaunlich leicht auf die Palme zu bringen ist. Der schlägt sich dann auch schonmal gerne. Bisher, beinahe ausnahmslos, entstand aus diesem pur IC ausgetragenem Konflikt ein OOC-Streit (mit nicht-beteiligten Personen) in dem man mich und den armen Partizipanten schön umschrieben als Vollidioten und Drama-Queens darstellen wollte. Ganz egal wie erbärmlich oder bescheuert diese Schlägerrei eigentlich war. Ich würde also meine eigene Anekdote gegen deine halten - vielleicht bringt das ja zumindest hier ein wenig Perspektive in den Raum. 5. Fanboyism. Über das Thema zu diskutieren ist vermutlich ziemlich sinnlos, deswegen einfach ein paar Punkte die das ganze eventuell ein wenig mehr ausleuchten: 5.1. In jeder "Community" gibt es Leute die schlußendlich einfach "beliebter" sind als andere oder denen man eine höhere Authorität zuspricht als anderen. Ob das nun durch besonderes Charisma oder besondere Taten oder sogar völlig durch Zufall passiert ist, ist dabei völlig egal. Diese Wahrnehmung ist denke ich was viele Leute dazu veranlässt eine so aufgefasste Person zumindest anders zu behandeln. Ob das nun übetriebene Freundlichkeit oder übetriebener Hass ist. Das Konzept funktioniert in beiden Richtungen. 5.2. Ein, besonders in RP-Communities, vorherrschendes Konzept ist die Grüppchen-Bildung von Spielern. Die kann man hier auf Shiva erstaunlich gut beobachten, denn selbst in den so gut besuchten Tavernen hocken die meisten Spieler einfach weiterhin in ihren vorgeformten Gruppen und lassen nur sehr wenig bis garkeine äußere Einwirkung zu. Da nun aber immernoch das oben vorherrschende Konzept in den Köpfen der Leute existiert, wird der Effekt hier eventuell verstärkt, da man sich in ein bestimmtes Grüppchen hineinbewegen will. 5.3. ''Mir persönlich fällt dieses Phänomen nicht sehr extrem auf. Das mag jedoch auch daran liegen das ich nicht viel mit vermeintlich "besser gestellten" interagiere oder vielleicht bin ich dem ganzen auch einfach nur blind gegenüber, was alles absolut im Rahmen der Möglichkeit ist. Der Punkt soll nur nochmal verdeutlichen, das zumindest eine Person hier auf dem Server 'dieses' spezifische Phänomen nicht so extrem wahrnimmt. '''6. Die Kartell-Anspielung / Ideendiebstahl.' Hier gilt es denke ich den entsprechenden Thread dafür zu nutzen. Das ist eine Diskussion in sich, die, und das prophezeie ich hier mal, niemals in Wohlgefallen aufgelöst werden kann, bis die beiden Seiten sich nicht den gegenseitigen Respekt gönnen im privaten Rahmen und im Zweifel über Voice-Chat darüber zu schnacken. Ich garantiere euch das die Grundlage dieses Konflikts deutlich harmloser ist als ihr euch das vermutlich gegenseitig ausmalt. Denkt daran das hinter dem Kasten immernoch andere Menschen mit mindestens so komplexen Gedanken und Gefühlen hocken wie ihr selbst. Antipathien sind ganz normal und ebenso menschlich, sollten diese hier vorherrschen, dann ist es dennoch absolut möglich sich hier zu einigen, gerade weil es sich hier um Projekte mit jeweils mehreren Personen handelt oder gehandelt hat. Ich glaub' da wenigstens so ein kleines bisschen an euch. 7. Habt euch doch bitte lieb. Seht ihr das, was ich hier drüber geschrieben habe? Das meine ich so. Dennoch wird dieser Abschnitt vermutlich erstmal so klingen als wäre ich die Doppelmoral in Person. Lasst mich ausholen: 7.1. Manche Leute in dieser Community haben schlicht und ergreifend einen an der Waffel. Das faszinierende an dieser Feststellung: Jeder hier wird die gehabt haben, jedoch bei völlig unterschiedlichen Personen. Sympathien und Antipathien sind völlig normal und in manchen Fällen berechtigt, in anderen nicht. Es obliegt jedem selbst tiefer in die eigenen Synapsen einzutauchen um herauszufinden wie "richtig" oder "falsch" das eigene Urteil gegenüber des Anderen ist. 7.2. ''Sympathie kann genau so schädlich sein wie Antipathie. Und ich empfinde es häufig so, das die Sympathien hier eigentlich die Bösewichte sind, die für Unruhen sorgen. Erhebt man das Wort gegen Jemanden, hat man im Zweifel direkt seine 5 Kollegen und seinen Daddy am Hals. Dabei muss man nichtmal das Wort gegen Jemanden erhoben haben, es reicht schon, wenn Person X dein RP nicht gefällt und sie es dann seinen Kumpels E, N, D, I und T weitersagt, die nun aus Sympathie entscheiden dich kollektiv zu hassen, weil dein Charakter ein Idiot ist. ''7.3 ''Grundsätzliche Unterschiede in Prioritäten was das Spiel angeht. Das ist der Punkt der mich persönlich hier am meisten Sympathie gekostet hat. Das könnte ich nun noch in tausende, kleine Punkte aufteilen, ich versuche mich allerdings auf 2 zu beschränken: 7.3.1. Was IC passiert bleibt IC, mit extremen Ausnahmen. Darüber mag man sich streiten oder nicht, ich halte es persönlich so. Ich versuche mich mal an einem nicht überdramatisiertem Beispiel um den Punkt zu verdeutlichen: Ich spiele einen Charakter aus, der, warum auch immer, den Charakter von Person X hasst und ihn am liebsten mit gebrochener Nase sehen würde. Die beiden treffen sich, Person X hat noch Person Y's Charakter im Schlepptau, und mein Charakter holt zu einem Schlag aus. Pause. Ich bekomme ein Whisper von Person Y: "Was ist eigentlich dein Problem du Astloch, ich hab' keinen Bock auf dein Drama." Und genau hier scheiden sich die Meinungen. Ich persönlich würde, solange es einen Grund für meinen Charakter gibt so zu handeln, behaupten das Person Y die Situation nicht nur extrem aus der Proportion bläst sondern sich auch völlig unnötig persönlich von mir angegriffen fühlt, handelt es sich hier doch gerade um ein ansonsten vermutlich angenehmes Zusammenspiel mit Person X und Y. ''7.3.2. ''OOC steht immer vor IC. Nehmen wir einfach mal das selbe Beispiel, wie oben. Nur wechseln wir "holt zu einem Schlag aus." mit plötzlicher, unerwarteter und extremer Gewaltverherrlichung oder sogar sexueller Gewaltdarstellung. Wenn nun Person Y sagt: "Damit will ich nichts zu tun haben." dann ist das so. Der Person jetzt vorzuhalten sie wäre zu sensibel oder ein Idiot, weil sie sich das nicht antun will, wäre meiner Ansicht nach schon krank. | Ganz ab von IC-Geschehnissen, ist es für mich auch völlig verständlich, wenn Jemand fragt: "Meine Freundin und ich wollten noch eben einkaufen, ist das okay wenn wir hier einen Schnitt machen?" wo wieder andere weniger Verständisvoll wären, vermutlich sogar mit nachvollziehbaren Argumenten wie "Das wusstest du nicht vorher?" und co. ''7.3.3. Das da oben steht zwar geschrieben wie eine Gospel - ist aber nur ein Teil meiner ganz persönlichen Ansichten über unser geteiltes Hobby. Wo diese zwei Punkte herkommen, da köcheln noch hunderte mehr, beinahe alle geprägt und doch wandelbar. Ich vermute, wenn man das bedenkt, ist es verständlich wenn hier schonmal Konflikte entstehen. Der wichtige Punkt ist einfach, wie mit Konflikten umgegangen wird. 7.4. Um sich und sein Gegenüber wirklich zu verstehen benötigt es Konversation und im Zweifel auch (einmal tief durchatmen) Diskussion. Das ist nichts böses und nichts gemeines. Eine Diskussion, so sie denn vernünftig geführt wird, dient dazu sich im Zweifel besser zu verstehen, Kompromisse auszuarbeiten oder schlicht und ergreifend mit neu-gewonnenem Wissen aus einer Konflikt-Situation zu gehen. Und genau das wird auf diesem Server extrem unterdrückt. Nicht nur durch die unnötig abweisende und überspielende Art und Weise vieler Mitspieler sondern nun sogar durch forcierte Regulierungen in den RP-KKs, welche ausdrücklich das Diskutieren verbieten. Was, wenn ich das hier nochmal anmerken darf, so unfassbar kontra-produktiv ist, dass ich mir bei der Ankündigung der entsprechenden Regel beinahe meinen Bleistift in die pinke Walnuss unter meiner Schädeldecke gerammt hätte. 8. Abschließende Worte. Das klingt alles ein wenig nach Doom&Gloom. Ich bezweifle nicht das wir ein eher schlechtes Klima auf dem Server haben. Aber ich habe hier bereits ein paar gute Bekanntschaften machen dürfen und habe mich, wenn auch kurzfristig, mit vielen interessanten und netten, verständnisvollen Leuten unterhalten. Im großen und ganzen würde ich behaupten das wir hier deutlich mehr Leute haben, die daran interessiert sind harmonisch miteinander umzugehen, jedoch sind viele davon nicht die lautesten - denn vernünftige Leute, in meiner Erfahrung, neigen dazu sich aus aussichtslosen Dramen herauszuhalten. Was das nun über mich, mit meiner kleinen Mauer aussagt, stelle ich damit einfach mal in den Raum. Tut euch selbst und euren Mitspielern den Gefallen und verbeißt euch nicht zusehr in dem Ganzen. Eine zumindest etwas gelöste, lockere Einstellung ist der erste Schritt zu einer fruchtbaren Konversation / Diskussion. - Lawcrest _____________________________________________________ Die Leute die auch etwas abseits vom Tavernen RP machen fallen eben weniger auf, der Sternenbund, die Zwiebelritter und das Dornengeflecht um mal ein paar Truppen zu nennen die wohl nicht gerade nur typisches Social RP anbieten bei dem sich Alles nur um die Beziehung der Chars dreht und wie ich am besten den nächsten Miqo'te ins Bett bekomme. *wedelt mit dem Kampf und Abenteuer RP Fähnchen herum* Um noch Etwas zur Weinstube zu sagen, wenn ich ehrlich bin hat sich das Konzept zu den anderen "Tavernen" gereiht und nicht viel mehr angeboten. Zu dem Brunch konnte ich leider nicht oft weil es ziemlich früh war, für mich persönlich jedenfalls. Ich denke auch das es natürlich ist das wenn ein Spieler sieht das dort nichts los ist und sich dann langweilt er das nächste Mal nicht mehr hingehen wird...das liegt wohl in der Natur der Sache selbst. Ich persönlich bin eher des ganzen Social RPs überdrüssig statt der Tavernen und der Konflikte, Konlikte sind eben das Mittel was uns antreibt. Nicht nur im RP sondern auch eben in der Realität, daher sehe ich das eher als eine der Sachen die das ganze RP überhaupt am Laufen halten und es eher ein Problem damit gibt verschiedene Varianten von Konflikten zu schaffen statt immer nur den Beziehungsmüll. Traurig aber wahr, leider kann man von dem meisten Spielern nur noch lesen wie es explizit um "erotische" Dinge geht oder eben andere Sachen die sich rund um das Thema drehen. Jedem das Seine aber für mich selbst brauche ich eher eine gute Mischung von Allem und ich denke unsere Truppe ist da gut dabei. - Ranaku _____________________________________________________ Also ich geb auch mal meine Gedanken dazu ab. Im Grunde sind wir ein soziale Gemeinschaft ohne Kontrollinstanz. Wir haben weder eine Gruppenkontrolle die wir beachten müssen. Noch haben wir eine externe Instanz, wie Eltern, die uns kontrollieren. Noch haben wir irgendeine Angst davor Schaden zu erleiden, durch unsere Dinge die wir tun. Denn wir sehen einfach nicht was wir bei anderen mit unseren Handeln anrichten und müssen auch keine Konsequenzen akzeptieren. Die Anonymität ist hier halt ein zweiseitiges Schwert. Wir sind dadurch geschützt, aber zugleich sind wir einfach nicht sehend. Wir sehen nicht, das unser Handeln anderen Missfällt, wir haben keine Grenzen, da die anderen uns nichts tun können. Also können wir uns theoretisch wie des letzte Arschloch verhalten und uns würde nichts passieren. Das nutzen leider auch einige aus... um sich zu benehmen wie sie wollen.. weil sie müssen ja einen nur ignorieren. Aber mal Klartext zum Thema… „Darf man das?!“ Natürlich darf man einfach ein Projekt am gleichen Tag wie jemand anders machen. Trotzdem sollten wir uns darüber bewusst sein, das könnte den anderen Stören. Wie wäre es einfach mal, denjenigen zu Fragen? Kommunikation ist hier der Punkt! Kommuniziert! Genau so ist es mit RP, natürlich darf man vieles, man darf auch vieles was andere nicht gefallen würde. Jedoch sollte man immer bedenken, wie der Andere oder die Anderen das finden könnten. Muss ich auf krampf einen nervigen Charakter haben, muss ich auf krampf anderen mein RP aufdrücken, muss ich irgend einen Plot in einem anderen Projekt ausspielen? Muss man das? Hier ist wieder die Sache, Kommuniziert miteinander, die wenigsten werden ich weigern und genau das ist der Punkt. Tut ihr es nämlich nicht, dann wird man vermutlich auch nicht sagen, das es einen nervt. Sondern sich seine Meinung bilden, denjenigen ignorieren und final auf die Ignorierliste setzen. Somit ist die Kommunikation wichtig, aber noch viel wichtiger ist das Hinterfragen. Ob man selbst etwas tut, das andere nervt, passt es in die Situation, sollte man es nicht lieber lassen und so weiter. Eigenkontrolle! Als Beispiel nehme ich gerade mal das Kartell gegen Konsortium. Jemand kommt auf eine Idee, gründet mit anderen einen Zusammenschluss und will damit auch RP haben. Nun läuft das langsam an, man versucht wieder mehr zu machen und will einfach das es funktioniert. Dann tritt aber jemand aus und zieht genau das gleiche nur in einer anderen Farbe auf. Wie glaubt ihr würdet ihr euch da fühlen? Fragt ich mal, würdet ihr es begrüßen, wenn nun jemand euren Charakter kopiert, die Haare umfärbt und ein „E“ an den Namen hängt und ihn spielt? Wäre das nicht einfach verletzend? Genau so kannst du es mit den gleichzeitigen öffnen von Tavernen sehen oder wenn du jemand anderen ungefragt einen RP Partner wegnimmst. Verletzte man andere mit seinen Verhalten? Würdigt man sie? Kommunikation! Wir sind eine Gemeinschaft und niemand mag es wenn sich einer vor deine Taverne stellt mit einem Schild „Neueröffnung einer Taverne, jetzt nach links gehen“. Das nervt einen bis aufs Mark, denn der hat nicht mal gefragt ob er sich vordrängeln darf. Das Beispiel kannst du auch mit den RP KK nehmen. Da macht sich jemand schon seit Jahren die Mühe einen leiten und dann kommt jemand neues und meint ungefragt „hey neuer RP-KK“. Denkt man da nicht nach, da könnte sich doch gerade die Person die schon länger darin Arbeit gesteckt hat sich veräppelt vorkommen? Kommunikation! Thema „Besser als andere“ & „Angenommener als Andere“ Lana, es ist wie in allem. Du willst faire Verhältnisse das kann ich gut verstehen. Doch ist ein, alle sollten gleich sein, einfach nicht fair. Alle haben die gleichen Chancen, das ist eine faire Welt. Ich möchte es nämlich mal aus meiner Warte aus sagen. Ich hab das Weinstübchen nie besucht, wieso, weil ich einfach keinen Grund dazu hatte. Du warst für mich einfach keine große Präsenz im RP und Off. Denn du hast bei weiten nicht soviel Arbeit in den Projekt gesteckt wie andere. Die auch dafür Werbung gemacht haben, im RP dafür geworben haben und das dann daraus auch Mundpropaganda wurde. Denn zu vielen Projekten gehört einfach auch ordentlich Arbeit. Somit entsteht auch das „Besser als andere“, wer mehr Mühe, Zeit und Herzblut in ein Projekt steckt, der wird natürlich mehr Erfolg haben als jemand der das nicht tut. Das ist aber nur fair, denn würdest du einfach verlangen, das die Gemeinschaft es tut ohne das du dafür etwas tun musst, dann wäre das ja unfair. Denn wer mehr macht, der hat auch mehr Erfolg verdient. Der Punkt, das man den aber immer und überall einen unter die Nase reiben muss, das ist einer wo ich sage. Müsst ihr euch so beweihräuchern. Das interessiert so gut wie niemanden, wie viele Leute nun bei euch waren. Das kann eh keiner Kontrollieren, denn wie heißt es so schön. „Glaube keiner Statistik, die du nicht' selbst gefälscht hast“. Also für mich sind zwei Dinge wichtig, Kommunikation und Rücksicht. Wer dann noch mehr Arbeit als andere in etwas Steckt, der darf sich auch mal auf die Schulter klopfen, aber nehmt euch nicht zu wichtig. Selbstbeweihräucherung hat noch nie etwas gutes gebracht, sondern immer nur Anderen Öl für Feuer gegeben. - Hae Hae Hae _____________________________________________________ Veemi sagte: Wer hebt mich bitte schön auf irgendein Podest? Ich fühl mich manchmal eher als der große Tretball der Community. Ich hab das Wiki erstellt, weil ich gerne so eine Plattform bieten wollte. Den KK bekam ich von einem ANDEREN spieler übertragen weil dieser sich zurückzog und meinte mir könnte man vertrauen das gut weiter zu führen. Ich will auf kein Podest gehoben werden und ich kenne niemanden der das tut. Die Leute haben höchstens Respekt vor meiner Arbeit, worum ich dankbar bin wenn es erkannt wird. Ciell.. fühl dich bitte von mir nicht angegriffen .. wenn du meinen Post aufmerksam gelesen hast, darin steht das ich deine Bemühungen durchaus respektiere .. ich hab allgemein keine Namen genannt die für verschiedene Dinge die schief laufen verantwortlich sind und das aus gutem Grund .. zu dem user der da nen halben Roman geschrieben hat .. respekt vor deinem Schreibstyle, ich habe meine Ansicht notiert nicht mehr und nicht weniger .. es steht jedem frei seine Meinung zu sagen allerdings macht der Ton die Musik - Lana _____________________________________________________ @Hae: Ich finde es eher traurig das die Leute diesen Dingen so viel Wert beimessen. Mir persönlich ist es egal wenn andere Projekte die unserem ähneln aufgemacht werden. Das Dornengeflecht hatte am Anfang sogar 1 zu 1 unsere Seite kopiert aber wir haben keinen Krieg angefangen sondern es einfach für egal befunden. Wir machen unser Ding und das sollten vielleicht die Meisten hier auch einmal machen statt darüber zu lamentieren. Leider sind die Wenigsten dazu fähig die Dinge einfach mit einem Schulterzucken anzunehmen und sich dann damit zu arrangieren. Zu der Kommunikation gehört ja leider das man sich auch manchmal eingesteht das man selbst Etwas verbockt hat und auf den Anderen zugeht obwohl der gerade wie ein störrisches Kind am heulen ist. Dazu sind aber meist beide Parteien nicht fähig was diese berühmten Pattsituationen erschafft die man in jeder Riege unseres Lebens eben so findet. - Ranaku _____________________________________________________ Es ist doch einfach so dass vieles einfach irgendwo irgendwann schon einmal existiert hat. Würde man nun durchstöbern könnte man auch sagen das Hae ihr Aussehen von irgend einem animecharakter geklaut hat, das der Wolf total der Taverne an meiner Ecke ähnelt!!1elf oder die Zuflucht ein Abklatsch vom WOW Waisenhaus war! Es ist das was man daraus macht, was dem ganzen die Einzigartigkeit verleiht und ehrlich gesagt fand ich das... Konsortium (hieß das so?) nicht sonderlich ähnlich gegenüber dem Kartell. Ja, beides war ein Zusammenschluss von diversen Unternehmen. Das eine ist aber im Untergrund, das andere spielt oberhalb, man vergleicht die Mafia ja auch nicht mit einem öffentlichen Firmenzusammenschluss. Aus dem Aspekt finde ich das die beiden ehrlich gesagt wenig miteinander gemein haben - lässt man den ganzen OOC streit mal außen vor. Es ist nett das sich alle hier so viel Mühe mit Textwalls of doom machen, aber seien wir ehrlich - nennt mich Pessimist - es wird sich nichts ändern. Diejenigen die es am Ende tatsächlich betrifft werden es nicht lesen, also gebe ich euch den Rat: Tief durchatmen und weiter machen. Wichtig ist das jeder am Ende selbst seine Grenzen kennt und setzt, Dinge persönlich anspricht (vorzugsweise nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit) und seine eigenen Schlüsse daraus zieht. In ein paar Tagen ist das alles wieder vergessen. Amen! - Major Fish